


'Cause the Answer's Yes (smutty tumblr prompt fills)

by shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, unconnected shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen
Summary: A collection of unrelated smutty shorts in the MCU.Prompts are still open! :)





	1. Bucky/Beth, "Oh my god! I thought you were going to die! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is my first attempt at honest-to-goodness explicit smut. I've got a squeamish streak when it comes to writing sex, and I'd like to get the heck over myself. Prompts are still open, see the endnotes for details.
> 
> Also, yes, I'm the kind of dork who uses a Nickelback lyric for my title. 
> 
> **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** Please, please, PLEASE, if you have any feedback or critique, comment or shoot me a message on tumblr or something. I'm doing this so I learn how to write smut, so I'm not only happy for critique I'm basically slavering for it! Help Improve Your Local Shiny Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Marvelfanuniverse.

Beth stared at Bucky across the wobbly breakfast table as he ate the first bite of his omelet with a deadly serious expression. His eyes fluttered shut after a moment and he groaned. “So good. I can’t tell what’s in it but this is so damn good.”

A tiny smile flickered onto her face. “You really like it?” At his nod, the smile widened into a grin. “Well, it’s got tomatoes, and onions, and some peppers and mushrooms--”

Bucky froze, eyes popping open and his flesh arm shooting out to grab Beth’s wrist. “Mushrooms,” he rasped. “You put mushrooms in this?”

“I-- yeah, is that-- are you-- Bucky!” Beth yelped as Bucky made a wet gasping noise and slid from his chair. She bolted around the table to his prone form, shoving with all her strength to roll him onto his back, only to come face to face with Bucky’s wide smirk. 

“Gotcha,” he said, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling until she fell against his chest.

“Oh my god! I thought you were going to die!” Beth flailed at him, unable to get much leverage from her half-sprawled position. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

“Scare you like what again?” Running a hand up her back, Bucky pushed himself into a sitting position with the other. “You gonna miss me if I croak, doll?” 

Beth put both hands on his chest and shoved, without any real force. Not that it would have mattered, she thought, as the shove turned into a caress. Even beneath two shirts she could feel the firm, defined muscles of his chest. The hand he’d slid up her back worked into her hair, pulling it loose from the bun she’d tied it into this morning.

“Yeah,” she muttered after a moment, her eyes fluttering open as she looked anywhere but at him. Pink crawled up her cheeks. “I guess I would?” 

Bucky’s grin widened. “Yeah?” Dropping his arm back down to hook around her waist, he leaned close and brushed his lips against hers. “Good.” In one smooth motion, he pushed himself to his feet, Beth still held securely against his chest by the arm around her waist. She started to look around as he moved, but Bucky slid his other hand into her hair and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Beth moaned as he nipped at her lower lip, pressing closer instinctively. Moments later she was being lowered, and she grabbed at his shoulders. 

“Hey, now,” Bucky said with a soft laugh as he pulled away from the kiss and deposited her on the couch. “Way I see it, I ought to make myself useful so you don’t change your mind.” 

Beth swallowed. They’d been together a year and she still felt like a blushing virgin every time Bucky looked at her with that smirk and half-lidded expression. She rallied, though, forcing her breathing to even out and returning his smirk with an only slightly forced one of her own. 

“Really? What kind of useful are we talking about? Is it the kind that makes up for fake allergy attacks?” He had the grace to look a tiny bit ashamed. The expression was quickly replaced by lust as Beth oh-so-casually reached into her dress to unhook her bra, and she shivered with pleasure at the way he watched her with instant focus, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, voice gone suddenly low and raspy. Beth shivered again as the sound sent a spike of heat through her, settling low in her belly. Bucky dropped to the floor in front of her. With more speed than grace he slid his hands beneath her ass and lifted her off the couch for a moment, hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down to her ankles in one motion. “The kinda useful that makes you scream, gorgeous.”

He followed words with action before Beth could even draw breath to reply, lifting her legs to hook over his shoulders and sliding his hands around her thighs. Whatever Beth had meant to say was replaced with a startled squeak as Bucky trailed slow, sucking kisses up her inner thigh. She dropped her hands to his head, sliding her fingers through his hair and giving it a gentle tug.

“Come on then,” she breathed, blushing at her own daring. “If you’re going to do it…”

She felt his low chuckle as much as heard it as Bucky placed one last kiss and turned his attention where she wanted it most. 

“Already drippin’ for me, babe,” he muttered. A moment later Beth was arching off the couch as he dragged his tongue against her clit, his grip on her thighs just short of bruising.

“Oh god,” she breathed, fingers tightening in his hair. Bucky groaned in response and let go of her right leg so he he could press his thumb against the sensitive nub. He licked again, thumb lightly circling her clit. 

“Tease,” Beth gasped.

Bucky lifted his head with a lazy smile. “You want something?” Keeping his thumb pressed against her, he pressed a finger against her slit. Beth nodded furiously and then shut her eyes with a groan as he pressed a finger into her, shortly followed by another as his tongue replaced his thumb. Beth couldn’t keep still, rocking against his hand as she let go of his hair and yanked the top of her dress down, palming her breasts. 

“Oh god, yes, right there, please, please--” She clenched around Bucky’s fingers as he sucked hard on her clit, on the verge of orgasm. 

Instead of providing it, Bucky withdrew, standing up between her legs. Beth whimpered with the loss of him but her disappointment faded as she saw the way his erection pressed tight against his pants. He was panting as hard as she was, but his hands were sure as he yanked his shirts off in one smooth motion. Beth kicked her panties the rest of the way off and climbed to her knees on the couch, reaching for his pants as he finished unbuckling his belt. She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes as she hooked her fingers inside the hem and and started pulling them down.

Bucky groaned, one hand snatching up her wrists as the other tipped her chin up. “I would love for you to do what you’re about to do, doll, but if I don’t fuck you right now I’m gonna die for honest.” 

Beth couldn’t help but laugh as he let go of her and shucked his pants, ignoring the mock glare he gave her. The laugh turned into a yelp as he grabbed her ankles and moved almost too fast for her to follow, turning her until he was kneeling over top of her on the couch. Then he paused for a moment, eyes trailing up her body until they met hers. There was no smirk now, just pure lust, pupils blown wide and dark. 

“You good?” His voice was a primal growl and Beth could only respond with a frantic nod and soft, needy noise. He didn’t give her time to change her mind, pressing his cock against her and sliding inside with ease. She bucked against him immediately, still on edge from his mouth and hand, already shattering to pieces as he started thrusting steadily. She clenched hard around him, scratching at his back as she screamed her release. 

As she came back to her senses, Bucky pressed closer, pressing hot kisses against her neck. “Gonna--” he muttered, pace speeding up. “You-- good--?”

In response she turned her face and caught his mouth in a messy kiss. Bucky groaned, jerking a few times as he spilled inside her. Breathing hard, he dropped his head against her shoulder, holding himself just a few inches above her.

Beth slid her hands over his muscled shoulders and laughed softly, grinning as he twitched inside her with every movement of her body. “Yeah,” she agreed, tugging him down to lay atop her. “Very, very good.”


	2. Rumlow/Skye, Motorbike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For dwyn5002.

Breathing hard, Skye finally wheeled her motorcycle to a stop in front of a dingy metal building. Frowning, she glanced back the way she’d come, the diner’s massive cow sign a smudge on the horizon.

“Really,” she muttered, turning her attention back to the-- shack. It was a really big, kind of dirty metal  _ shack _ , and there was no getting around that. The sign was right, though. “R&R Metalworks.” And she had to admit, the pipe-and-wire creations decorating the walls were pretty cool. And the yard… well, it was a junkyard, but a pretty tidy one.

Skye lifted her ponytail with a sigh and rubbed sweat from the back of her neck. Wasn’t like there was much she could do unless she wanted to fix the piece of crap herself. Or call--

Wasn’t like there was much she could do.

She pushed the bike around the front, following the faint clanking noises until she reached the far side. The first thing she noticed was the rolled-up metal garage doors.  _ Really! Who uses a metal building in all this awful heat? _

The next thing she noticed was a  _ stunning  _ car. Painted a deep velvety red that bordered on black, it looked like it could have driven right out of  _ His Girl Friday _ . Skye wasn’t even into cars and she kind of wanted to live in this one.

The last thing she noticed was the man working on the car, and once she did, she wondered how she’d ever missed him. Tall, with broad shoulders that were in no way disguised by the sinfully tight black shirt that clung to his muscles. A cart of tools hid the rest of him, but Skye instantly found herself wondering if his ass was as good as the rest. Then he turned.

Skye backed up a pace as his amber eyes locked onto hers, knee knocking painfully against her bike. She had to bite her lip against an impulse to sputter some kind of excuse or denial--  _ he doesn’t know you were looking! Get it together! _

Her certainty faded a little, though, as the surprise on his face was replaced by a crinkle-eyed smirk. He pulled a rag from the tool-cart and wiped his hands as he sauntered over. Skye tried not to swallow her tongue. He moved like a--

_ Panther _ , part of her said.

_ Some kind of mangy, arrogant alley-cat  _ she corrected, annoyed at herself. 

“So,” he rumbled as he stopped in front of her, and oh god, his  _ voice _ . “Problem?”

“No,” she snapped, “I wheel heavy hunks of metal around for the fun of it.”  _ Oh god, why is he so hot? _

Surprise flashed over his face again, and this time it wasn’t a smirk but a full grin that replaced it. The expression made him look downright boyish for a moment. “It’s mostly plastic, but I guess everybody needs a hobby, Miss--”

“Skye. Not  _ miss _ anything, thanks.” She took a step back, something about that grin made it hard to breathe with him so close.

“--Skye. So what’s up with the bike?”

Skye threw up her hands. “If I knew I wouldn’t  _ be _ here. It makes a weird noise and it doesn’t go anymore.”  His grin got even broader as she spoke, and she didn’t miss the glint of humor in his eye. “Hey, I do computers, not mechanics!”

He chuckled, a low noise that made goosebumps dance down her arms. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, a couple of hours and it’ll be good as new. Promise.”

Skye nodded uncertainly after a moment. “Right. Uh. Cost? And do you have a waiting room?”

“Won’t know ‘til I get into her. Not much a waiting room, but you can hang around if you like. Might take a bit, though, if you want to head back out. Diner’s open ‘til… eight, I think, but it probably won’t take me much past six.” He nodded his head to a pair of rickety-looking plastic chairs against the wall as he spoke. Skye eyed them with distaste. It was even hotter standing in the doorway of the building than it had been during the long walk outside; she could feel a bead of sweat winding a slow, ticklish trail down her spine. 

“Wait-- you haven’t even looked at it! You can’t possibly know how long it’ll take!”

The mechanic threw her a wink. “Just grab a bite to eat at the diner and be back around six. Tell them Brock sent you, Marci’ll give you a discount.”

Skye took another step back, narrowing her eyes at him. Finally she decided to take his advice. Maybe leaving her bike here with a complete stranger was a terrible idea, but it couldn’t be any worse a one than sitting in a sweltering metal garage for five hours. At least the diner had AC, and this time she’d get to enjoy it for more than five minutes.

* * *

By the time Skye had trudged back to the garage through the late summer heat, a bank of low, gray clouds had slipped across the sky. Rather than providing any relief, they just seemed to be trapping the heat in, and dumping humidity down along with it. She was soaked in sweat when she rounded the corner into the metal building, but she stopped cold as she took in the sight before her. The mechanic--  _ Brock, try not to objectify him TOO much _ \-- had stripped off that sinfully tight shirt and she couldn’t help but stare at the sweat-sheened shifting muscles in his back as he worked at something on the motorcycle. The muscles cording his arms flexed as he turned a wrench, and Skye couldn’t help but think about how  _ easily _ he could pick her up and--

_ Bad Skye. Stop that _ .

She must have made some kind of sound without realising it. His movements stuttered to a stop and his head snapped up, giving her a look at his mussed hair, like he’d been running his hands through it, boy wouldn’t  _ she _ like to run her hands through--

_ Stop! _

She was blushing. It didn’t take the amused look on his face to tell her that, and the way it slid into a wolfish grin as he blatantly looked up and down her body didn’t help. Skye had to dig her fingers into her thighs to keep from crossing her arms over chest.  _ Let him look _ , she told herself.  _ Not like you weren’t getting your fill _ .

“So,” he said as he stepped back from the bike, “like I said. Couple of hours. Fifty bucks. You’re good to go, but you might not want to head out tonight.” He shrugged. “Clouds like that, you might find yourself in a hell of a rainstorm. Or not. This time of year you can never tell if they’re going to dump on you or not, honestly.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she muttered, dropping her gaze to the floor and moving toward the counter next to the sad little ‘waiting room’ chairs as she dug for her wallet. “You take card, right?”

“No,” he shot back, rounding the counter. He still hadn’t put a shirt on and Skye looked anywhere but directly at him as he tapped at the register. “This is actually 1816, we only take doubloons.”

Surprised laughter burst out of her, and she met his eyes without meaning to. His serious facade cracked into a smile a moment later. “Sorry, I spent them all at Tortuga.” She wiggled her credit card at him. “Visa?”

“You didn’t come prepared?” He clicked his tongue. “Shame. Well, I guess if I  _ have _ to...” 

Skye shook her head, still chuckling as she slid the card through the reader. The laughter faded as the machine responded with a harsh beep. 

“Um?” Biting her lip uncertainly, Skye slid her card through again, only to be rewarded with the same sound and  _ DECLINED _ scrolling across the display. “ _ What _ ? Hold on.” Yanking her phone from her pocket, she tapped rapidly at the screen until her bank accounts were front and center. 

_ Checking: $-43.26 _

_ Savings: $0.00 _

“Oh my god,” she breathed. She scrolled down to her credit cards, tears stinging her eyes as she realized they were all maxed out. Every single one. Scrolling back up, Skye opened the details of her checking account with a sinking heart. 

Withdrawal after withdrawal showed on the screen, each of the transactions listing the last four digits of her ex-boyfriend’s card.

_ “Miles _ ,” she snarled, fighting back tears.

“...something wrong?” Brock tapped lightly on the wooden counter between them.

“My-- um.” Skye swallowed, setting the phone face-up on the counter. “It looks like my ex cleared out my accounts.” She took a deep breath. “I can’t pay you. I mean, right this second. Right now. I can’t pay you.”

An awkward silence hovered between them. Skye ducked her head, letting her hair fall into her face. 

“You could always pay me some other way,” he said, voice pitched low. She jerked her head up, staring at him with wide eyes. She took one trembling breath and felt a tear slip down her cheek. His eyes widened and he backed up, waving his hands in front of him. “Shit! It was a joke! Shit, shit, don’t cry, I’m sorry! That was really inappropriate, I’m sorry. Look, just let me take a copy of your license and you can pay me after you sort shit out with that dickwipe that stole your money. Aw, fuck. Please don’t cry.”

As he spoke, Skye turned away, scrubbing furiously at her eyes. Stupid! She’d trusted that asshole to cut up his cards like he said he would. God, when would she  _ learn _ ? He was like a bad taste she needed to get out of her mouth--

\--oh.

Skye rolled her shoulders back, wiping away the remaining wetness on her face as her tears abruptly stopped. Fuck Miles. She wasn’t going to cry over Miles. She was going to get the taste of him  _ gone _ . “Ok,” she said.

“Uh,” Brock responded eloquently. “ _ What _ ?”

She turned back to him. “I said ok. You want to barter? We can barter.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it off in one smooth motion, shaking her hair free and momentarily reveling in the slight relief of bare skin.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he breathed in a tone that bordered on reverential. The blush crawled back up Skye’s throat and cheeks, but she refused to let the embarrassment show. With the same determination she started unbuttoning her jeans. Brock watched her in a daze, eyes trailing the zipper as he slid it down. Then he shook himself and vaulted  _ over _ the counter.

“You are absolutely fuckin’ sure?” He loomed over her, and his golden eyes bored into hers with an intensity that took her breath away. Skye’s fingers stilled. “You had better be one-hundred-percent goddamn sure,  _ Skye _ , ‘cause if this is some kind of bullshit game of chicken, you can get the fuck out right now.”

Skye stared straight back at him, quirked her lips into a tiny smile, and pushed her jeans down. Brock closed his eyes, exhaling harshly and shaking his head. “Bad fuckin’ idea,” he muttered, and then she found herself lifted by an iron grip on her hips and deposited onto the counter. Brock yanked her jeans the rest of the way off with one hand while the other snaked up behind her back to unhook her bra. 

“One-handed? That’s impressive.” Skye laughed lightly as he pulled the undergarment off her.

“Don’t know what kind of losers you been sleeping with, gorgeous.” He hooked his thumbs into the side of her panties. “You fond of these?”

Skye looked down. It was a nice pair, spring green with soft white lace that skimmed her thighs. They’d been a present from Miles. “Nah.”

She barely even felt it as he ripped them off. 

Brock straightened up and moved back, drinking in the sight of her naked in his shop. “You look like a pinup,” he said, grinning wolfishly as her skin flushed. He stepped between her legs. “You really want to do this?” When she nodded, he slid his hands around her waist and leaned down to slip his mouth over one hard nipple.

Skye moaned, throwing her head back. His tongue was hot as it lapped over the peak before he sucked firmly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her legs fell apart almost of their own volition. Without removing his mouth he dragged a palm up her side, fingers grazing beneath her breast before reaching the other nipple and rolling it between finger and thumb. Skye moaned, the sensation sparking through her body in a wave of pleasure that settled as a rising, needy pressure low in her belly. His assault was merciless, tongue and fingers working in tandem until Skye thought she might come just from that. She slid her fingers into his hair, tugging impatiently until he released her nipple with a pop and followed her pull by dragging his mouth up her neck to whisper into his ear.

“Something you want, pinup?” His voice was a low rasp that went straight to the pooling heat in her belly. 

“Kiss me,” she gasped, “and then--”

His lips crashed into hers. He kissed insistently, like he wanted to get as much in as possible before it stopped, licking into her mouth when she moaned. Hooking one arm around her waist, he yanked her off the counter without breaking the kiss until he was holding her flush against him. Skye flung her arms around his neck and instinctively wrapped her legs around him, grinding against the hardness that suddenly pressed against her core.

Keeping his arm locked around her waist, Brock worked his other hand between their bodies until he could press his thumb against her clit. Skye nearly screamed into his mouth as he circled around the sensitive bundle of nerves, followed by two fingers pushed inside of her. Brock kept kissing her through all of it, even as he crooked his fingers and she clenched around them. She couldn’t contain the scream now, pleasure shattering through her as she came apart in his arms. And he kept going, softening the kiss and then pulling away as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. Dragging his mouth back to her ear, he whispered roughly: “Come on, babe. Come for me again. I wanna hear you.”

Skye couldn’t manage a response, clinging helplessly to his shoulders. A few moments later she fulfilled his request, coming hard around his fingers as she moaned his name.

Brock careful withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his pants before settling her gently back on the desk. Skye kept her grip on his shoulders, the only thing that was grounding her at the moment, and panted. 

There was something smug in his expression as he let his gaze drift over her body. It prompted a snap decision when he raised an eyebrow and let his tongue flick over his lips. “So, can I eat you out?”

She put a palm on his chest and pushed. He stumbled back. Skye had no illusions that he was doing anything but humoring her, but she slid down from the counter on shaky legs anyway and pushed him again, and again, until the back of his knees hit her bike.

“Pants,” she said. “Sit.”

The smugness was gone, replaced with a surprised eagerness. “Yes  _ ma’am _ .” He stripped his belt and pants off faster than she’d ever seen anyone move, swinging his leg back over the bike so that he was straddling it backwards and leaning against the handlebars.

_ Oh god, talk about looking like a pinup _ . 

With more confidence than she felt, Skye moved forward and bent over him, taking his cock in one hand. It twitched as she touched it, and she could feel the groan that rumbled through his body as she stroked slowly up and down, savoring the pleasant texture. A few minutes of the torturously slow movements had him bucking lightly into her hand and breathing heavily. When she decided he’d had enough, Skye leaned further and took him into her mouth.

She’d never much liked doing this, but there was something about Brock that made her feel a little wild and adventurous, and the way he moaned so loudly it echoed off the walls send a thrill racing through her. She kept up her slow pace, dragging her tongue up the shaft as she sucked and her eyes fluttering closed as his hands found her hair. He didn’t pull, just rested them there, light pressure that was somehow amazingly comfortable. He seemed happy to let her run the show. Trying not to smile, Skye sped up, tightening her grip around the base of his cock as he struggled not to thrust up into her mouth. He moaned again and started cursing, utterly filthy things spilling out of his mouth all tangled up with pleading and encouragement. Skye couldn’t help but laugh, and he moaned even louder as she did, finally spilling into her mouth.

Brock pushed himself upright, sweaty and wide-eyed as he looked at her. “Christ,” he managed, and then made a strangled noise as after a moment of indecision Skye swallowed. 

“Nope,” she responded cheekily. “Pretty sure there’d have been some miracles by now.”

He laughed, slumping back against the bike. Skye lower herself to the cool concrete floor, utterly lacking the energy to hold herself up any longer. For long moments the only sounds were the distant croaks of frogs and the sound of crickets. 

Brock broke the silence first. “You got a place to stay tonight?” 

“Nope.”

“...you wanna stay at mine?”


	3. Rollins/Jane, "My sexual preference is often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ozhawkauthor.

Jane curled her fingers around her glass, watching the way the condensate beaded and then slid into fat rolling drops where her fingers touched it. She took a sip of the chilled champagne, then pasted on a vacant smile and looked back up.

He was still talking.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders back and sweeping her gaze over the ballroom. It was beautifully lit, with original chandeliers even she could appreciate-- she’d prefer good solid white light, but apparently it was  _ weird _ to like the inside of your lab better than anywhere else. Jane, personally, thought that was stupid. After all the work and frustration it took to get somewhere with those bright lights and beeping machines, without compromising what she knew had to be true? Of course she loved it to pieces. She could still recognize the beauty in an old building like this, although it would be so much easier to appreciate if this so-called scientist ever  _ shut up _ . 

Jane sniffed, smile slipping. She’d read his papers. She’d written a rebuttal, in fact. From the way he was trying-- and failing-- to explain his work to her, he wasn’t aware of that fact.

“Care for a dance, miss?”

“Doctor,” she corrected reflexively as she turned and then had to tilt her head back. The man who’d spoken was almost as tall as Thor, square-jawed with dark hair and eyes that seemed, at the moment, to be laughing at her. “Foster.” 

“Doctor,” he agreed. “I shouldn’t be surprised, given the crowd. Name’s Jack, no fancy title. Still, the offer stands. Care for a dance?”

“Don’tmindifIdo!” It came out as one word, blurred together by eagerness. She shoved her glass blindly at the still-talking idiot and grabbed the man’s hand, practically hauling him towards a handful of already dancing couples. 

“Hey--!” He stumbled as she pulled, and then followed with a surprised laugh, tugging her back to him as they reached the dance floor. 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” she breathed, as he took her hand and rested the other gently against her waist. She had to reach to put her arm on his shoulder. “I thought I was going to die of old age, standing there listening to him.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be of assistance. I just wanted to dance with the prettiest lady in the place.” He dipped her gently and pulled her into a spin. Jane felt her heart speed up a little. Good-looking and apparently a good dancer. This was definitely an improvement. If she had to be stuck at this ridiculous festival of pomposity instead of getting work done, at least she could have something nice to look at.

The moment she decided that, the world tipped on its side with a deafening roar. 

A few moments later Jane realized that it was her that had gone over sideways, not the world, but the room was still shaking noisily, not steadily but a pulsing beat that got louder each time she heard it. 

Jack was pulling at her arm, hauling her to her feet. Dazed, it took Jane a moment to realize that he had a gun in his hand, some kind of non-standard and lethal-looking monstrosity.

“Come on,” he shouted near her ear. She could barely hear him over the noise. People were screaming and scrambling, but other people-- 

She looked at Jack again, a flicker of anger straightening her spine. Other people had guns out, like his, were shepherding people out of the way, like he was, and a glance at the other people being pulled from the room confirmed her suspicions. Either he was a bad guy and she was being kidnapped, in which case he was going to find out that kidnapping a very smart person was a very stupid plan, or he was SHIELD.

Jane’s money was on SHIELD.

The building shook again, renewing the screams of fear that echoed through the massive room. “Come  _ on _ ,” Jack shouted again. “Others have it covered but I need you to come with me right now. If you don’t run you’re going over my shoulder, because we need to go  _ now _ .”

“Ok,” Jane said, quietly enough that he probably couldn’t hear her. She picked up the hem of her dress, gripping the dark green satin so tightly her knuckles ached, yanked off her heels with her other hand, and nodded.

They ran. 

Jack was several steps ahead of her in a brutal pace she tried to keep up with, racing out of the ballroom and down a maze of halls. This place had been a palace once, or something like it, and Jane had nearly gotten lost on the way  _ in _ , at a walking pace in a group of people. Tracking where she was now was impossible. All she could do was follow Jack and hope he was SHIELD.

After a final, thunderous boom, silence fell. Jack slammed to a stop as the hall they were in T-ed into another, looking around.

“Shit,” he muttered, then tilted his head down and said even lower: “They’re in. I’m removing Dr. Foster from the premises. Recommend immediate lockdown and evacuation of the surrounding blocks, and for fuck’s sake get a team in here.” Raising his gun, he stepped forward fired two rapid shots down the hall. A pair of thumps followed. “Scratch that, send in multiple teams. This place is a fucking warren.”

There was a door just behind him, a few feet in front of Jane. As she leaned against the wall, panting, it slowly opened and a thin man stepped out silently behind Jack, raising a gun.

With a screech of fury, Jane shoved away from the wall and swung as hard as she could, cracking the man across his face with her heels as he turned. Jack spun on his heel at the noise, covering the distance between them in the space of a breath and slamming his gun down against the man’s head, silencing the scream of pain that had resulted from a two-and-a-half inch stiletto buried in his cheek. With calmly efficient movements, Jack stepped back, leveled his gun, and shot the man in the head.

Jane stared at the man-- the corpse-- breathing heavily.

“Hey,” Jack murmured, taking a small step towards her. “You all right?"

Jane looked down at the hem of her dress, splattered with small drops of blood. Then she looked up at Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, at this point? This is not the worst thing I’ve seen. Let’s go-- agent.”

* * *

“I don’t have my passport,” she said later, tucked into the passenger seat of a sleek sportscar that she was absolutely sure he’d stolen. “It was in my things, back at the hotel. And,” her brain was starting to work again, the fog of shock peeling away. “Who were they? What did they want? You were taking away scientists. Was it HYDRA? I know you’re SHIELD.”

“I’m-- not...not at liberty…” Jack muttered, flexing his hands on the steering wheel.

Jane let out a harsh laugh. “Oh, come on. I dated a god, I found the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, I put up with getting shoved out of sight in Norway, and as always not a one of you wants to tell me what’s going on. Maybe you’ve read whatever file they have on me,  _ agent _ , the one that should mention how I’m very, very smart, and I have dealt with worse things than some men with guns? I assume SHIELD’s profiles are... _ thorough _ ,” she finished with a note of disgust. Being constantly in the dark, treated like a child-- it was getting old. So was the danger. She wasn’t with Thor anymore, this kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen!

“I have read your file. It’s an impressive file. And I really can’t tell you. Hell, I don’t even have the clearance to know all of it. That’s how it works. And yeah… the dossiers are pretty damn comprehensive. I think they even list your birthmarks.” He spared a glance from the narrow winding roads he’d taken them onto, meeting her eyes with a tiny quirk of his lips.

It was a peace offering. Jane took the bait. For now. “What about my grades?”

“Kindergarten on up. Impressive science fair entries, Doc.”

“I bet they even know my favorite animal.”

“Your favorite flavor of coffee,” he retorted.

“My brand of shampoo.”

“Your ballet classes. Lead in Swan Lake three times..”

“Is there anything they  _ don’t _ know?” Jane shivered, a little creeped out despite the jokes.

“SHIELD dossier? It doesn’t even leave out sexual preferences.”

“Often,” she cracked back. Might as well keep up the jokes. There wasn’t anything else to distract her.

The car veered slightly for one infinitesimal moment. Jane glanced sideways at the man in the driver’s seat, now silent and staring straight forward. His grip on the wheel was white-knuckled.

“...something wrong?” She smiled sweetly at him, eyes wide and innocent.

“No, ma’am,” he responded in a low voice that made her shiver. Jane’s heart tripped, sudden arousal a sharp tang on the back of her tongue. It was ridiculous, it was the shock, the adrenaline, a terrible idea--

Her eyes flicked down of their own volition, assessing the shadows beneath the wheel until they resolved into-- yes. A definite bulge in his pants, pressed so tightly against the fabric she could clearly see the length of him even in the darkness. A terrible idea, she acknowledged to herself again, as her smile flickered and resolved itself into something with a hint of wickedness. 

“Doctor,” she corrected gently, even a she reached across the narrow divide and flicked open the top button of his pants.

“ _ Shit!” _ The car veered again, tires screeching as he corrected the sudden movement. “Jesus, Doc, what the hell are you--”

Jane gauged him at less than ten seconds from pushing her back into her own seat, and she didn’t want that. She wanted a distraction. Her small size made it easy to slide her other hand into the gap between his arm and his legs. Working quickly, she unzipped his pants and reached inside to--  _ oh _ . Goosebumps raced up Jane’s arms as she encountered nothing but warm, solid flesh where she’d expected underwear.

She licked her lips once and darted her head beneath his arm as she pulled his hardened cock free and slid the head into her mouth.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he said again, softer, then moaned as Jane shifted her grip to wrap both hands around the base. It was a little uncomfortable, twisted like this, elbow bumping into his side, but a distraction it definitely was. She bobbed down as she stroked up, twisting her grip slightly and flushing with victory when it elicited another, deeper moan.

“Gonna-- kill us--” he managed, but one hand slipped from the steering wheel to rest lightly on her hair. In response Jane stroked him a little faster and sucked on the head of his cock, tongue flickering over the slit for a moment before she released him with a wet pop and pushed herself back into her seat.

“I guess you’d better find a place to pull over, then,” she said, voice almost steady. The engine roared as Jack accelerated up an incline and then there was the sound of rough ground beneath tires as and he hauled hard on the wheel, sending them off the road into a small meadow and nearly slammed on the breaks.

They sat there in the moonlit meadow for a long moment, the only sound Jack’s heavy breathing. Finally, he let go of the wheel and reached for the door handle.

“You’ve got one out,” he rumbled, voice thick with lust. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, every part of his face outlined in crisp shadow and bright moonlight. “Tell me we’re not doing this, and we’re not. But if you say yes--”

Jane tilted her head and smiled. “Yes.”

Jack jerked the door handle so hard it cracked and barreled out of the car, sliding over the hood and yanking her door open barely a second later. Jane found herself pulled bodily from the car, big hands gripping her waist with surprising gentleness. He loomed over her, seeming all the larger in this dark, open space. Jane shivered from more than the cool air.

Then he reached for the neck of her dress and with one smooth motion ripped it in two, gathering the fabric in fistfuls as he split it all the way down her body. She was suddenly exposed, the black lace lingerie she’d worn for confidence doing nothing to warm her. Thankfully Jack was back against her in moments, one hand coming to rest on her hip as the other tipped her head up. 

“Not fucking you with that guy’s blood on you,” he muttered before he pressed his mouth hard against hers, a messy kiss full of more teeth than lips. Her hands came up to his shoulders as he sucked at her lower lip, heat pooling between her legs. 

She reached between his legs again, but he pulled away, leaving her gasping at the loss of his warmth. With a grunt, he spun her around with the hand on her hip, nudging her forward until she let her hands drop to the seat, leaving her bent over and exposed for him in nothing but a bra, panties, and garter belt that were more holes than lace.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he groaned, stepping forward and pressing his groin against her backside. Jane let out a soft moan as the pressure eased some of the coiling tightness, grinding back against him. His voice cracked as he spoke again. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Jane stilled. After a long moment, she looked over her shoulder at him. “...are you clean?” He was a shadowed monolith against the bright moon, but she could see the movement of his mute nod. She knew better, but something in her mind had flipped a switch labeled  _ Tonight Is Not For Good Ideas _ . With a low laugh, she resumed grinding back against the bulge he’d pressed against her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jack muttered in a low litany, uninterrupted by the soft sound of his pants being pushed down. A moment later one of his hands curled into her hair, beneath the bun she’d pinned it into, and his other trailed from her hip over her ass until his fingers rested atop the crotch of the lace panties. He dragged those fingers back and forth lightly, sending shivers through Jane. She shifted her weight onto one arm and slid her other hand into her bra, pinching lightly at first one nipple, then the other. 

“So wet,” he breathed, pressing in slightly so that the lace dipped between her swollen folds. Jane moaned, pushing helplessly back against him. He obliged with a finger hooked beneath the fabric, knuckle stroked up through her slit until it brushed over her clit. “So fucking wet for me. You like this? Sucking my dick while I drive, getting fucked on the side of the road?”

She could only nod furiously in agreement as he punctuated his words with firmer pressure, circling the bundle of nerves without quite touching it until her pussy clenched, grasping needily around nothing. Jane shuddered at the feeling, the ball of desire in her belly growing heavier with every touch. “Please,” she gasped.

“Can’t say no to a lady, can I?” As he spoke, Jack pushed a finger into her, stroking gently, followed by another, crooking them as he thrust them slowly in and out. Within moments Jane had to drop her hand from her breasts to hold herself up with both arms, and within minutes her arms were trembling as she gasped with need, unable to get the leverage to thrust against him and speed up the agonizingly slow pace. Still, the persistent stroke of his fingers, catching against the sweet spot inside her every time, had her on the verge of orgasm when he abruptly pulled them out. Jane whimpered at the loss, then shivered as she heard a wet sucking noise behind her and a please hum. The hand in her hair tugged gently, and his other arm snaked around her torso to pull her up, thumbing over one stiff nipple as he did.

“I know,” he murmured in her ear when she was flush against him. “I know, but I wanna feel you come around me. And then I wanna make you forget your name.” He dropped his hand back down and twisted the crotch of her panties aside, pushing his gloriously hard cock into her in one smooth stroke that had her clenching around him with a strangled scream. 

“That’s it baby, come on,” he groaned against her neck, fingers finding her clit and pressing firmly against it as he pulled out and thrust home again. His pace was slow but inexorable and she clutched at anything she could reach as she came, pleasure spinning out from her center into her limbs in a sharp wave of release. He kept moving, the only change a gentling the pressure of his fingers.

“Faster,” she gasped when he showed no signs of changing that pace. It was amazing, every slide of his cock pressing into her in a way that made sparks flash behind her eyes, but she  _ needed _ him to speed up.

“Oh, but you feel so good,” he said, pressing a sucking kiss to her neck. “So tight.. but since you ask, lean back down.” She complied, dropping back down to the seat with alacrity. Jack released his hold on her hair to grasp both hips, and suddenly she was being well and truly  _ fucked _ . His speed sacrificed none of the strength of his thrusts, still pulling almost all the way out and slamming home each time, until Jane was screaming his name and coming around him again. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, voice tight with need. “You wanna give me one more, babe? Come on, one more, let me feel you come on my cock again.” She whimpered, drained, but his words still sparked a shiver of desire in her. One hand left her hip and slid up her torso to pinch a nipple hard as he leaned down over her. The change in angle made each thrust send new waves of pleasure through her. 

“Come on, you can do it. Let me make you come again, out here on the side of the road, huh?” With every word his voice got lower and filthier. “Make you scream my name again one more time before I come inside you.”

Jane shattered on his next thrust. The world went white for a moment and then he was grunting, thrusts faltering erratically until he slammed into her a final time, heat flooding her as he came. 

After endless moments in which Jane clenched helplessly around him with aftershocks of pleasure, he finally withdrew. Without the support of his arm she half-collapsed onto the seat. He moved as soon as she did, but she forestalled his concern with low, satisfied laughter.

“Jesus,” he muttered, trailing his hand down her spine. “...just… fuck, Doc.”

It was hard to manage any kind of grace when her legs were more jelly than muscle, but Jane at least tried as she rolled over and pushed herself up on one elbow. She couldn’t see Jack’s face, with his back to the moon, but she forged on, pushing herself out of the car and putting her shoulders back. 

“Are you--” he began. Jane tilted her head and smiled, the same smile she’d worn when she said  _ yes _ . 

“You ripped my dress, agent. You should give me your shirt.” Reaching up to pat his cheek, her smile grew a hair wider. “And I think we should find a hotel. A safe one. With a really big bed.”

Within minutes the car is screeching out of the meadow. Jane is amazed--much, much later, when her brain works again and she has a nice warm hotel bed to be amazed in-- that he doesn’t get pulled over for his driving on the way there.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts, so if you want something, hit me up at [my tumblr](http://www.shiniestqueen.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> You can send me a request even if you're not following me! All you need to do is send the pairing you want and some kind of prompt (if you're blank on ideas, try [Oz's birthday prompt list](http://ozhawkauthor.tumblr.com/birthdays) for some fun smutty options). 
> 
> I'm taking Fallout (3/NV/4) as well as MCU. Maybe more fandoms in the future.


End file.
